Hakoda X Kya Dribble Drabbles
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Bunch of drabbles and small stories involving Hakoda and Kya in their younger days! There is going to be a bunch of everything. Love, humor, family, angst...? Yep. Gotta love a young Hakoda and Kya!
1. First Sight

**Time: 1:25 PM on the coast of Iroh. **

**Well... I told myself I wasn't going to start this until I was done with my other one. But I am a horrible liar. Heh heh. Oops... :D**

**Sooooo... I have started a bunch of drabbles of Hakoda and Kya. A lot of it is based off of my story **_Snow Petals on Her Face_**. (I just couldn't give them up just yet! I'm pathetic!) If you don't understand some of my future ones, that is because you need to read my other story! Do it! Please! Make me happy! Oh, and reviews are welcome. Actually, they are more than welcome for me. Enjoy, and remember to review, for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_It pains me to say this... but, I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. WAHHHH!_

* * *

The first time she saw him was when she was fourteen, almost fifteen years old. She was attending a few reading and writing classes that were offered. Different classes were offered for two months at a time, with two months off in between. They were held by a few travelling professors that gave up their lives in Ba-Sing-Se and travelled down to the south pole, every once in a while.

The class was having a break and students were allowed to go home or wherever for an hour or so. As Kya was exiting the schoolroom, she felt a tug on her sleeve and she turned around to find her childhood friend, Aleeka.

"Hey Aleeka-," Kya started happily, but was interrupted by her friend's gloved hand suddenly covering her mouth.

"Shhhh," Aleeka said, a smile on her face.

Aleeka suddenly pointed out to the street, where Kya saw two guys walking, dressed in training outfits. One had longer hair, about to the length of his chin, while all the other had was a traditional wolf tail and short inch-long hair covering the rest of his head. Both were smiling and laughing at something as they walked past, their swords dangling at their sides.

Kya was completely confused and was about to ask Aleeka why she was pointing at two men she had never seen before. But as Kya was about to ask this, Aleeka grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the street the two had been walking down.

They both hunkered down behind a house and looked around it. What they found was a sight to be seen.

Both guys had been cornered, or captured, by a group of love-struck girls, giggling and twisting their hair around their fingers. Kya snickered to herself and looked again, surprised to see her sister, Leyna, among the girls.

_Wait until mom hears about what Leyna's been doing,_ Kya thought to herself, always happy at an opportunity to get her older sister in trouble.

"Aren't those guys gorgeous?" Aleeka sighed from beside her.

Kya's sharp glance shifted her way, "Is that what you wanted me to see? Whether they were good looking or not?"

"Precisely," She whispered back, never taking her eyes from them.

Kya sighed heavily and looked again. They definitely were good looking, carrying an air of authority and fighting experience. The one with the longer hair had a sharp, long face, but gentle eyes. And he was smiling constantly, a completely happy guy. He was doing all the talking, while the other guy, a bit shorter, but still over six feet stood silently beside him. That one had a half smile on his face, and looked awfully uncomfortable. Kya smiled to herself, taking a closer look at him.

He had one small, bright blue bead hanging on the right side of his face, right in front of his ear. He was clean shaven, like most guys his age, with a strong royal jaw line.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was quite a handsome fellow, if she didn't say so herself. She glanced back over at Aleeka, making sure she didn't see her gazing at him. Kya looked back at the group, and the two guys. The one continued to do all the talking, while the other butted in every once in a while, but was too far away to hear what any of them were saying. _What do I care anyways?_ Kya thought.

Suddenly, the one she had been examining closely, suddenly brought forth a genuine smile as he laughed at something the other one said. Kya felt her heart pattering. _What in the world?_ His smart smile and happiness was shown through his outer shell and Kya was able to see his true self just from that smile. She blinked, as if not sure the image was really there.

Without looking at Aleeka again, Kya breathed, "Do you know who they are?"

Kya continued to look at them, narrowing her eyes, trying to figure them out. She was too absorbed, she didn't see Aleeka give her a sly smile, and look at her determined face looking in their direction.

Aleeka smiled, and then turned back to the group, satisfied that her friend was interested in these guys as well. Kya had always been sort of a tomboy, and always was fighting with guys, not ever interested in them.

"The tall one-" she started.

"They are both tall," Kya breathed.

Aleeka flicked her eyes in Kya's direction, and then back to the group.

"The tall one with the longer hair," she said, a little bitter taste lacing her words, "Is Bato. My older sister likes him a lot." She paused, "And the one with the shorter hair, the proud standing, calmer one is Hakoda. Kanna's son."

"Hakoda," Kya whispered to herself, his name tingling her tongue, "There is something strange about him."

Aleeka's eyebrows raised, wondering who the new Kya was. "Well…" she drew out, "He is the one that is said to be destined to be the next chief. He has been training ever since he was nine or ten and when he started the adult league, he has never lost once. I've seen him fight too, and….well, it's amazing. I have never seen anything like it before. He is absolutely…. I can't even think of a word for it."

Kya's eyes widened. _The next tribe chief huh? He's that good?_ Kya suddenly winced, realizing she had been chewing on the inside of her cheek. She shook her head and sighed.

She placed a hand on Aleeka's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Come on Aleeka, let's go. You're too good for either or them."

Aleeka laughed her pure laugh, "So true. So true."

They started walking away, arms linked together, but before they got out of line of sight, Kya snuck a look back at the group over her shoulder. The one called Hakoda, laughed at something, and his eyes looked around him, his ever trained eye instinctively taking in his surroundings. His eyes met Kya's for a moment, his face going blank, eyes wide.

Kya's mouth dropped a bit, and she felt a furious blush creep up on her face. She quickly turned, tightening her grip on Aleeka's arm and walked briskly away.

The crisp air breathed on her face as she exited the schoolroom once more, about a week later. That was her last class for about another two weeks. She stretched her arms high above her head. And to top it off, her fifteenth birthday was this week, on the night of the full moon. Her upcoming days were looking wonderful, and to this Kya smiled.

Everyone had bustled out, and went their separate ways. She saw Manu and his friend run off somewhere, and was half tempted to chase them. She stopped herself however. Lately Manu had been acting strangely, looking at her weirdly and grinning a lot. She felt uncomfortable around him now, even though she had known him since they were crawling around in the snow.

Kya grimaced to herself, and kicked a small snow pile, and decided to head home. She would no doubt have to do chores, because Leyna had been off somewhere lately, arguing with their parents that she needed space and wanted to hang out with friends.

_Yeah right, _Kya scoffed, _She just wants to hang around the fighters and flirt the entire time!_ _Bleh!_

Fighters.

She had been wanting to see the guys train. She looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone around. _Maybe I'll go and watch. Just for a few minutes. That's all._

Her nerves were giddy at the thought of watching. It was exhilarating to watch fighting, much like it was when the south pole held their annual tribe's games.

She bit her lower lip, grinning and walking briskly towards the outside of the village walls, where they trained.

Coming up to the arch, she poked her head around the archway and looked at the group of fighters, sparring against one another. Her eyes got wide while she watched a group of four guys go against each other, two people on each team. They each had a traditional water tribe sword/club thing that Kya was unfamiliar with, but had seen her father carrying one every once in a while when he went hunting with a group of men.

Kya stepped outside the arch and walked a bit closer to where there were a few other observers sitting on a snow pile. She was happy to find that her sister and her friends weren't there, and Kya focused her attention on the men fighting. Her eyes got wide as she realized two of the guys that were fighting against each other were none other than those of Bato and Hakoda. Kya swallowed hard, and continued to watch them.

Bato swung his leg towards Hakoda with a kick. Hakoda jumped as quickly as he could, and lunged at Bato, his knee making contact with Bato's stomach. The grunt that emitted from Bato's mouth reached Kya's ears and she winced, and watched as he fell to his knees.

Meanwhile, the guy from the other group had defeated Hakoda's teammate and was now striking at Hakoda from behind. Hakoda whipped his head around, bringing his sword up quickly and made contact with his opponent's moments before his head would have been hit. From this view, Kya could see his face.

His jaw was set, his eyes bright and full of energy. His short wolf tail was kind of falling out of the ponytail, slightly falling to his left side of the head. He narrowed his eyes, pressure being applied to his opponent's sword, and then a grin spread across his face.

Kya watched in amazement that he was holding his own against the large guy against him. All of a sudden, Hakoda took his pressure off and ducked to his right, landing on one knee and foot. The enemy was caught a bit off balance, but straightened himself up in time to black Hakoda's sword as it came to his neck area.

But his strength was too much and the opponent's sword was knocked away. Hakoda slipped behind the guy and held his sword up against his neck. Kya's eyes went wide as she watched Hakoda whisper something in the guys ear. A smile crept onto Hakoda's lips and he broke away, punching the guy in the shoulder. He laid his sword on his shoulder and smiled as the guy punched him back, chuckling about something.

Kya was on her feet, running back towards the village, her stomach in knots. She knew her face was quite red, and she ducked behind a pile of snow, breathing hard. She blinked her eyes rapidly and finally sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. _He is an interesting one indeed. _She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. _That Hakoda. I wonder if I will ever be able to talk to him._


	2. Ignoring Attraction

**Time: 8:40 PM buh?**

**Well... here's another shorty short one. Hope you like it. It's kind of funny, poor Kya. Maybe I am the only one who finds this funny, at how frustrated she can get. Haha. This one kind of happens after chapter 3 in Snow Petals. Yey! I think most people can understand what she is going through. lol**

**Disclaimer: **_Yet again, FutureAirbender18 does not own Hakoda, Kya, or any other Avatar: the last airbender character. _

* * *

I punched my pillow, frustration filling me to the bone. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ I yelled at myself in my head as I angrily flopped down on the bed. What in the world was he thinking!

Burying my face in my pillow, I screamed into it, knowing no one would hear me. The fire and all the talking in the other room would make up for noise and drown me out in no time. My hair was twisted now, even after I had just spent an extremely long time at getting all the knots out of it. But what did it matter anymore? My mind was a complete muddle, and I a complete mess.

The scene was playing over in my head. He was staring at the sky, holding my basket of furs. It was a nice gesture, not to mention helpful. I would have had a hard time carrying those home by myself. But there he was….

Looking up at the sky, his soft blue eyes watching the snow falling down around him. It almost seemed… like he was a man. My heart had wrenched and I pulled back, when I found my hand starting to move towards him, to touch him.

_ Why did I almost do that! _My head screamed, and I hit my head against the pillow once again.

I turned my head so I could breathe and stare at the wall to my right. My breathing was ragged from my frustration and my face hot with embarrassment.

There was some thing special about him. I had almost asked him something today, but drew back just in the nick of time.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw his soft blue eyes. His smile appeared, the one when I said something to him, that smirk that I so wanted to wipe off his face.

The sly smile that made my insides melt and my heart begin to run a marathon.

_Stop it Kya!_ _What in the world are you thinking about!_

I knew that Leyna had made it obvious to her friends that she had called dibs on him. Some cruel game girls did to others, calling property and claiming sides. I wasn't quite so sure what I felt yet. But I knew I had better stay away from the one she claimed as Hakoda.

_Face it Kya, he was only helping you to get on your good side for when he gets married into the family._

I brought my hand through my hair, letting it fall in between my fingers. It wasn't that bad. Not too knotted. Looks like I was getting better at keeping my self in a better looking state, as my mother liked to say.

Sighing, I ended up wrapping my arms around my pillow, resting my head into it comfortably. How great this would be if I could wrap my arms around his torso like this…..

My eyes shot wide open. _What am I thinking!_ I screamed into my pillow once again. _I am screaming into his chest. _

Groaning in anger, I rolled onto my back.

"Don't think about those things Kya; you are only fifteen." I paused. "Sixteen this week," I answered myself.

"But that doesn't change anything."

"Sure it does. It means you are a woman now. A woman of marrying age."

"But Leyna called dibs."

"So what? If you like him, you should be given the chance."

"Shut up," I whispered to myself, and rolled on my side, facing the wall now.

My fingers played with my long hair, wrapping it around my fingers and twisting it into knots. _He probably has a solid chest, having all that training and everything….. dang it Kya!_

_ Dang nab-it! Why does he have to be so good looking? _A groan escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut. So much for stopping thinking about him.

I finally got up and went across the room to my little sewing kit I had to use quite often. I rummaged through it, and finally found what I was looking for. A single cobalt blue bead. I looked at it closely, and blinked. For some reason it gave me something to do. I would think that he would want a bead, and from when I asked him earlier about his hair, he had groaned in frustration. Something had obviously happened, and he probably had a bead on his hair. I smiled. It allowed me to think about him, yet not. Because I was focusing all my attention on this little blue bead.

I rummaged some more and found some of my special white paint. When I found it, I carefully opened it and attempted to paint a warriors design on it. Since my father had been a warrior himself back in his fighting days, I was quite familiar to the tactics and designs.

The work was tedious and difficult, but after a little while of trying to get it perfect, I was only about a quarter of the way done. I yawned, and put it down.

I changed into some warm night things, and crawled into my bed, my mind finally shutting off.

I stretched and rolled onto my side, a small smile curving at the corner of my mouth.

I imagined myself wrapped in his arms, his strong arms. Holding me tight. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear….

_Dang it Kya! Stop it!_

I frustratingly stuffed my head back into my pillow and screamed once again.

This was going to be a tough night.


	3. Never Again

**Time: 7:47 PM. **

**Well... (that's all I got to say for this chapter)**

**Umm... what else? I am going to Disneyland on Monday. So... I will try to get at least one more chapter up on Love Throughout Eternity... maybe. It all depends on what I feel like. Eh heh. Well... I am pretty tired... had a giant graduation party, which was an "all night party" woooooooo! It was awesome! haha**

**Disclaimer: **_Hakoda and Kya all belong to Bryke. Poop._

* * *

The sharp part of his club hit the soldier on the back of its head, allowing a scream to erupt from his enemy. It cut through the helmet and sliced deep into his skull, a sickening crunch breaking through the air. The man dead, and his club bloody, he pulled it out, looking at his surroundings, at the pink splattered snow, his heart beating wilding, the beat of a fighter. As soon as the man tumbled to the ground, the snow melting in between his fingers, and a little steam rising before dissolving into the air, Hakoda had already started his pursuit for another fire nation soldier.

The soldier sent a wave of fire in his direction and upon getting closer, Hakoda ducked under the wave, and ran at the man, with such speed that once he popped up from the other side of the wall of fire, the man didn't even know what hit him. Hakoda stuck the man squarely in the chest, and hearing the man wheeze and try to blast some fire his way, only to have his helmet ripped from his face. The man's fiery yellow eyes laughed at Hakoda's bright blue ones, and he blocked Hakoda's incoming punch. The two pushed against each other, with equal strength, their arms locked. Hakoda suddenly pulled back and upon releasing his grip from the soldier, quickly rammed his fist into the man's face. The man moaned as Hakoda punched him again, and the man fell to his knees in the sudden spirit of the fight.

Hakoda brought his club down mercilessly on the soldiers naked head, and hearing the satisfied crunch of a ruptured skull, he pulled back and looked up to find another opponent. To his dismay, he felt the presence of a soldier run briskly past him. Hakoda did a double take and saw a few more solders run from the village, and back towards the navy ship.

Watching in dismay, Hakoda gripped his club and watched the men disappear into the smog from the battle ship.

_What in the world? They have never left so soon before. _His eyebrows furrowed down into a "V" on his forehead as he thought.

He turned to see who of the tribe had been lost, and who was wounded. He sheathed his sword and started walking towards an unlucky teenager, who was crumpled on the ground, moaning in pain.

He heard a small cry of a little girl, and in raising an eyebrow, he turned his head towards the voice coming from the village. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw none other than his own daughter run towards him, her face terrified, completely white.

_Aw man, she is probably terrified out of her wits. The last raid was when she was so very young too. This will be quite a shock for her. _He turned towards her, kneeling down as Katara ran into his strong fatherly arms.

"D-da-dad!" She wailed, her voice high pitched and scared.

He brushed her hair back, "Shhhh, Katara. It's okay now, they're gone."

"Dad!" She cried again, "Mom….! M-m-mom!"

His eyes widened. _What in the world?_

"What about your mom sweetie?" He asked, still stroking her hair.

"A-A m-man! Man in our h-house!" She wailed, her little body trembling on full force.

Hakoda's heart stopped. _A man in our house! _ His mind was instantly filled with thoughts as he abruptly stood up, his head whipping around, searching for someone to keep Katara safe.

"Bato!" He screamed to the tall man about a hundred feet away, and picked up Katara in one swift motion and awkwardly handed her over to a confused and bloody Bato.

"Keep her safe!" He mumbled and started off in the direction of his house, sprinting as fast as he could.

Kya.

Kya.

Kya.

His heart was now pounding as fast as the fastest drumbeat he had ever heard, blood pounding in his ears, drowning out his breathing and feet as they crunched quickly on the snow and ice.

Not looking at the ground, or where his feet were being placed, he stumbled over an ice block as he turned a sharp corner, causing him to skid along the ice and grab onto the side of a house. But he didn't get a good enough grip and he skidded some more, slamming into an ice wall, rattling his brains.

Hakoda ground his teeth and breathed deeply in some cold piercing icy air. It chilled his lungs, allowing them to become numb with anger and fear.

Kya.

He reached his house, seeing Sokka come around a corner, boomerang in one hand, parka soaked with snow. Sokka looked up and saw his dad running towards their house. He smiled and raised a hand, waving, wanting to tell him how he helped out the tribe during the raid.

Hakoda's glance bounced off of Sokka as he sprinted into the house and through the open, flapping tent flap.

Once inside, he stopped, breathing heavily from running, his eyes wildly searching. They almost instantly stopped on the crumpled object on the floor.

He took in a sharp breath, waves of emotion rushing through his body. He stumbled over to the object and fell to his knees.

"No," he whispered, the sight finally comprehending in his brain. He felt his stomach churn, and pressure form behind his eyes, but he couldn't tear his gaze from his wife lying right in front of him.

"No, no no nonono…" he said, lifting his hand and brushing back some of the hair that was swept across her face from the fall, "No… Kya. Wake up."

There was a meek voice from behind him, "Dad?" Sokka's was in the doorway, cautiously looking in. He couldn't see anything, with his dad in the way. But the way his father was hunched over, crashed on his knees, his body slightly shaking, Sokka became terrified with fright.

"Dad?" He asked again, "Wha-what's going on?"

Hakoda couldn't keep the sob from breaking its surface.

"Sokka!" He said, squeezing his eyes shut, tears starting to spill from them, hot water running down his numb, ice cold face, "Sokka! You need to leave."

"Bu-but da-," he started.

Hakoda whipped around to face Sokka, his eyes glistening, his anger and sadness lashing out. "LEAVE!" he ordered, his voice unnaturally high.

He turned back around, hearing Sokka scramble out the door, afraid and hurt from his father yelling at him. It didn't even register in Hakoda's mind.

Through teary eyes Hakoda looked at Kya's silent form, lying on the ground.

"No," he mumbled, ripping off his glove and roughly feeling her exposed, burnt neck. When feeling no movement, he pushed harder into her neck, whispering, "Kya. Kya? Where are you? Wake up. Don't leave me now." He choked on a sob, bringing his hand up to her serene face, the only part of her body that wasn't covered in burns or scorched clothing. She had some ash smudged on her face, around her lips and cheeks.

Hakoda rubbed his bare fingers across her face, rubbing the soot away, the smooth skin he had often caressed throughout the years together, now drained of color and lifeless.

"Wh-why?" he asked, his voice uneven and hurt, "Why?"

He balanced his hands on his knees under his kneeling form. He hung his head down, the tears making a path down the slope of his nose and dripping from the end, landing on her scorched parka, staining the blue into a darker more intense color.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, grinding them hard. His jaw hurt, but he ground harder, wanting the pain to reach and take over. He would rather go through torture than have this happen, this…

He choked a sob again and hunched over even more. He would never see her in the morning again. Never again. She would never pop out from behind the corner and tackle him, smothering him with kisses. He would never see her smile. Her frown. Never listen to her tell stories while snuggling up into the crook of his arm after the kids had been put to bed. He would never hear her laugh again.

His face stretched in sadness as he cried heavily, his body racking with sadness.

"Kya!" He yelled down at her, opening his eyes and reaching down and pulling her limp body into his arms. "Oh, Kya," he whispered, looking at her, his vision swimming.

He heard footsteps crunch behind him, the sound of people entering his house. He paid them no attention, only focusing on holding her silent, burned form, crying into her stained and bloody parka. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, trying to pry him from her form.

"I love you Kya," he whispered into her hair.


	4. Alternate Ending: Part One

**Time: 5:06 PM**

**Well, here I am again, after my looooonng absence. I apologize. Anyways, I started writing again, and here is another drabble that will be a little longer than a one shot. I am planning on this one being the alternate ending to **_Snow Petals on Her Face._** It kind of picks up after chapter 9. There was no fire navy raid. Hakoda was still wounded, but he got better as he got on the ship and headed up north, where he got some guidance and became a better fighter than he ever hoped of becoming. Sooooo... hope you guys like it. I will try to make a few more chapters of this one. )**

**Please review...because it makes me oh, so happy!**

**Disclaimer_:_**_ Nope, don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. _

* * *

The boat was reaching land soon enough now; becoming so close that he could see the village and all the small tents and a few buildings that had once been built by the waterbenders, back in the day.

Hakoda breathed in deeply, taking in the crisp, ice shattering salt air of the south pole. As he exhaled, it was shaky and unsure.

"Is it right for me to come back now?" he whispered to himself, "It's been a while."

Five years actually. He had been gone five long years, travelling up to the northern water tribe and being welcomed with open arms. After he had been injured here by Caelan, with a wound that had left his pride and love behind here, he had started over in the north, building character and strength and everything a young man should have in his life. Or so he thought.

He sighed as he watched the village become closer and closer now. _But why do I feel so empty after all these years. I'm a more skilled warrior than I could ever be. I've learned waterbending stances to help with my forms and even fought a few fights against the fire nation on a trip to the earth kingdom as a test. I can conquer anything….but…why?_

He reached up and rubbed his chin, his beard covering a good portion of his face. Once he started training up in the north, he had decided that he needed to change something about his life. He had grown out his hair a bit….. about the length of his ears, and kept some facial hair. It made him feel older, and since he wasn't around people he knew anymore, he could have a clean start and try to forget his humiliating finish and failure at becoming the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Stop thinking about it Hakoda," he told himself harshly, and grabbed the rails of the boat in front of him.

In no time at all, the boat had run up against the ice, and he and some other travelers helped pull the boat into the docking area. Once they were situated, Hakoda helped pull down the sails and fold them according to ritual. He knew he was wasting time, because he knew that he was incredibly nervous to come back to the place he had left for so long.

He went into the small cabin he shared with three other guys, and grabbed his things. He was the last traveler off the boat.

Stepping back on the crunchy snow after being on the sea for so long made him feel wobbly. But his training had taught him not to show emotion or what he was really feeling. Nobody would know he didn't have his land legs yet, and nobody would care. He wondered if anyone would even remember him.

Hakoda walked a few steps and stopped, just staring at the village. It was bare outside at this time of day, especially it being the coldest part of winter. His mind wandered off to where he would stay. He had briefly thought about it when he first decided to come back, but it hurt to think about it too much, so he just gave up and decided that he would find some way to stay somewhere.

He vaguely wondered if his fort was still intact. He would have to go check it out as a last resort if needed, but being twenty five now, he needed to face facts and grow up from this little village, something he had learned the hard way up in the north.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, took a steady step and marched gracefully into the village.

The arch was still intact, and as he walked under it, he tilted his head back and stared at it, remembering how many times he would just stand here and look up at it when he was a child.

Hakoda smiled softly to himself, and shook his head. One single bead hung near his face, the one he had decided to start again after Bato had so wonderfully cut it off that one time, those five years ago.

He tugged his shoulder bag tighter, his old sword bouncing off his right leg. Walking through town again, almost seemed….. like…. Old times. Hakoda breathed again and walked through the village streets, looking for that oh so familiar childhood home of his.

Finally, upon reaching it, he stopped, hearing his footsteps crunch in the snow and become silent.

_It's now or never, _he urged his body forward.

He ducked through the tent flap, his height almost too tall for comfort. When he stepped in the main room, he shifted his eyes up from the floor, and looked straight ahead, seeing an older woman in the kitchen area, her back to him. His eyes smiled softly, and his mouth quirked up slightly.

The woman was humming to herself softly, moving around the small kitchen and cutting something.

Hakoda's heart was torn. _How could I have ever left her?_ He closed his eyes sadly, and breathed heavily. _I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed to figure out my life, and become the man I was meant to be. _

The humming stopped, and Hakoda's eyes opened instinctively.

She was staring straight at him, her eyes wide, mouth open slightly. The cloth she was carrying raw seal meat in fell from her fingertips and crashed to the floor with a _plop._ Hakoda swallowed nervously, and tried to smile.

She brought one hand up to her open mouth, slightly shaking her head back and forth, as if she couldn't believe it.

"H-Hakoda?" she asked quietly, her voice sunken and older.

He blinked and swallowed once again, trying to smile back at her happily, "H-hey ma," he started.

She interrupted him by moving as fast as she could and plowing into him. The only sound that was being made now was the cries that escaped from her lips as she cried happily into his parka.

"Oh Hakoda, Hakoda, my son," she sobbed, her voice catching in her throat.

Hakoda bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying as well. Oh how good it felt to see his mother again. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as well, his eyes closed. It didn't matter now how much he had trained himself to control his emotion. All that mattered now was that he was home and his mother was welcoming him with open arms.

"Oh ma," he whispered into her dark hair, that was now tinted with a bit of grey, "I've missed you so much."

She sniffled and pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head again slowly. A small grin spread across her face and she raised a hand, reaching up to his face and cupping his cheek. "It doesn't matter Hakoda," she sniffed again, tears continuing to run down her face, "All that matters now is that you are home and well."

He laid his head on her hers, one single tear escaping his eye. "Thank you ma, you don't even know how much that means to me."

She closed her eyes. "You had more guts than I did at your age. I'm still wary at going back to visit my own tribe."

He patted her head, feeling like comforting her, "I know mom, I know. This is so very hard for me to be able to come back here. I'm just glad you're welcoming me back."

She hugged him once again, "Forever and ever Hakoda. For. Ever."

* * *

Hakoda sighed when putting his things in his old home. It was left as he remembered; untidy. He groaned. _You would think that someone would pick this up after five years. Yeah, you Hakoda._

He mumbled something to himself and picked up some things that had fell over, and sat on his bed thoughtfully, rubbing his rough face.

"What do I do now?" he whispered to his tent, "What is my purpose of coming back here? What am I supposed to do now that I am here?"

Groaning again, he threw his hands up in the air and laid back on his bed covered in furs.

He sat straight up. He knew what he could do here in the village! He ran his hand through his hair quickly, making sure it wasn't sticking in all directions, and put half of it up in his traditional wolfs tail.

He walked purposefully outside, tying his sword to his hip once again, feeling as natural as ever. He would go and talk to Caelan. Chief Caelan. Hakoda stopped in his tracks.

"That's right," he growled angrily to himself, "He's the chief." Breathing out a heavy sigh, he didn't feel like going to see him anymore today.

_What else can I do? _

Hakoda wandered the streets, being careful which ones he chose. He tried to remember which ones were with disagreeable people and which were his friends. He walked by Bato in the market area, seeing him having cornered a girl, who looked maybe nineteen or twenty, and was leaning against the wall, talking to her. She shied away, holding her purchase closely, blushing furiously.

Hakoda took a double take. Bato? Flirting with a girl? Hakoda blinked his eyes and then grinned.

"That sly ol' Bato," he said to himself, and walked right by him. He would have to pay a visit to him later, once when he was alone.

Hakoda walked outside the village snow walls. He looked both left and right, and turned sharply right.

_I guess I have time now to visit my fort_, he thought, not knowing where else to go. He was completely bored, and wasn't sure if he should talk to anyone else. He was afraid the rest of the village wouldn't accept him as his mother had. _Certain people_. He shook his head and bit his lip, pushing those thoughts from his head.

Fifteen minutes later, he found this fort.

"Almost forgot where it was," he said to the wind, "How foolish of me." He grinned and found the flap tied tightly, just as he had left it. He knelt and untied it, opening it happily, ready to see the memories of his childhood. The good ones.

As soon as he opened it up and stepped in, he stopped. Inside was a girl, maybe twenty or so, sitting in the middle of the room, playing with something.

His breath left his chest and he struggled to gasp for breath and not even show it. His heart was beating wilder than it had ever been in five years. Not even when he was in the heat of battle had it been beating this fast.

The girl felt the presence of someone in the doorway, and shifted her head, a graceful smile lining her face. But as soon as she saw him, her smile faded and her face paled, her long loose brown hair waving around her, bringing out her features. Her cobalt blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

They stood there staring at each other for the longest time, until he finally broke the silence.

He choked on his word, "K-Kya?"

Why was Kya here! In his fort?

And why was there a child next to her sitting on the floor!


	5. Alternate Ending: Part Two

**Time: 7:54 PM**

**Lalalala... I am back, after a very long week at work. Meh, I hate summer jobs. :) But, here is another chapter for our hero and heroine. The lovely Hakoda and Kya of the southern water tribe. And no... the child is not Sokka... I don't even think that would be possible. Since this story is based on **_Snow Petals_, **Hakoda left after only knowing Kya for about a week and a half...maybe two at most. They barely knew each other. I don't think they would do anything that involves having a child down the road. heh heh. Plus I don't believe in doing things that... ahem...involve those sort of things, until after marriage. haha... nice try. No... the child is certainly, most definately NOT Sokka. :D You can trust me on this one. **

**Disclaimer**_: No ownage on Avatar: the last airbender for me!_

* * *

Why? Why? The very person he had been getting out of his mind for the past five years was right here in front of him. _This isn't fair,_ he thought bitterly to himself, trying to calm his wildly beating chest.

Every time he had lost to someone on the training ground, every time he fell down, every time he brushed off the advantages of a girl, it always reminded him of her.

Kya.

Oh, sweet beautiful Kya.

Why did she have to show up here, of all places?

When she didn't respond to her name, he felt a bit of relief go through him, suddenly realizing he must have made a mistake; that this person wasn't Kya. Just someone that kind of looked like her. _But what are they doing in my fort?_ He wondered.

"S-Sorry to intrude," He begged forgiveness and bowed his head respectfully, backing up towards the flap, "My mistake, I thought you were someone else." He turned quickly, ready to escape without much more embarrassment.

"Is that really you Hakoda?" The woman's quiet, song-like voice came from behind him.

Hakoda froze in his place.

He looked over his shoulder hesitantly, not sure if his heart could take it.

She had stood up and was now closer to him, staring straight at him. She nervously brushed some of her long hair behind her ear, frustrated that she hadn't done anything with it morning. But then, of all mornings, she hadn't expected that _he_ would come back.

He turned all the way around, staring into her eyes. Those eyes. The same ones that had haunted him multiple nights when he was in the north. The same ones that brought him courage and strength when he was fighting against the fire nation soldiers in the earth kingdoms. They still had the same effect on him though; making his throat close up, his knees weak and a small sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. None of these though, did he show at all. He was the perfect picture of composure; something all those years of training had pounded into his head. It still didn't mean he wasn't immune. She was more captivating than ever. He was finding that this was probably the most dangerous test that he had ever experienced. Not even fighting hand to hand combat was as overwhelming as this.

Her lips slightly spread open, although he wouldn't admit he noticed. He was trying to look civilized and honorable. He wasn't the nineteen year old boy he was when he left.

He ignored his fitful heart and tried to smile handsomely at her, remembering how much it affected the girls up north. With that, he draped an arm in front of his torso and bowed respectfully to her.

"Kya," he said, his voice more mature and even, "It's been a long time."

When he straightened up, her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Yes," she said, almost too quickly, "Almost too long Hakoda."

He blinked at her, forcing himself to keep composure. His master would be furious if he knew that he had felt this way at this moment.

He didn't know what to say. He knew that he had left, but he was so sure she had wanted him to go. He had failed at everything he set out to do; not get injured, win her hand over, and gain the position of Chief.

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip. _Oh sweet moon spirit, she was adorable._

When she opened them again seconds later, her eyes were softer and more welcoming.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have said that. It was difficult for me after you left. I never actually thought you were going to go."

He tilted his head, trying to keep his legs from shaking. "But I told you I meant to go. I had my mind set."

She nodded sadly, "I know…. But I still had that little…. Hope that my best friend wouldn't leave me."

His heart pattered quickly. _Best friend? We had known each other, like, two weeks at most. How could I be her best friend? I LOVED her for crying out loud._ _Best _friends _don't love her like I did. _

Hakoda gripped his right hand into a fist and let it go quickly.

"Sorry," he said bluntly, "There were some things I needed to do."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a little girl coming up and grabbing her parka, peeking up at Hakoda from behind Kya's skirt. She had beautiful blue eyes, although paler than Kya's.

Hakoda's stomach lurched. _She has a kid._

He composed himself and squatted down near the floor, placing a handsome smile on his face, despite his anger and feeling of hurt. He heard Kya take in a sharp breath. _Is she confirming that this is her child?_

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked nicely, his voice laced with comfort and fake happiness.

The little girl, maybe no more than three or four, blinked in response.

"Sana," she whispered angelically.

Hakoda's heart tore from the cuteness that radiated off of her. He held his hand out to her gently, having taken off his glove.

"Hello Sana, I'm Hakoda, a friend of your moms."

"Hakoda," Kya said fiercely.

_Oh great spirits, how attractive she is when she's angry. _

"What?" he asked, bitterness lacing his words, "Am I wrong to assume?"

He glanced down, the little girls hand in his larger one. He squeezed softly, and looked down at the child, grinning his award winning smile.

Even though Sana was only six or so, she still knew a good looking man when she saw one, and still knew when he was giving her attention. Sana cast her eyes downward and blushed furiously.

"Do you actually think that's my child?" Kya's voice was small and filled with confusion.

Hakoda's eyes flashed upwards quickly. Sharply.

"What?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"She's not my child," Kya said bluntly, "Sana is my sister's daughter. I just babysit Sana a lot for her."

Hakoda fell on his butt, having lost his balance from taking in this information. He rested on his hands sprawled behind him, looking up at her.

"Leyna?" he asked carefully.

Kya nodded in affirmation.

He looked at the ceiling of his fort. Sana, seeing as she had a new companion to play with, crawled into Hakoda's lap, giggling.

"'Koda," she smiled.

He shook his head in disbelief. _This isn't Kya's child! _His insides were jumping for joy and crying with happiness.

Hakoda looked up at Kya, completely caught off guard. Oh, he was going to have to punish himself later for this. "Who did she marry?" He inquired, completely into the gossip now. He had been away for so long, he forgot what it felt like to have the simple little gossip chats about people he actually knew about. Up in the north, there were so many people, he never knew who the gossip was about; because he barely knew anyone.

Kya bit her lip once again, glancing off to the side. She then looked Hakoda straight in the eyes and smiled a little sad smile.

"Manu."

Hakoda's eyebrows raised almost instantly.

"Manu? That's impossible. I thought for sure he was interested in…. well… you," he reached up to rub the back of his neck again, a nervous habit, but caught himself. _Stop Hakoda, you're five years older now. You're twenty four. Start acting like you know what you are doing and know how to talk to women._

Kya blinked at his forwardness. She then looked at the floor and shuffled her feet a little.

"No. It seems like he was always interested in Leyna." She then looked up, "They are very happy together. The perfect husband and wife."

"I can only imagine," Hakoda mumbled to himself, and brought his attention to Sana, who was trying to climb on his chest and pull at his braid on his hair.

"What's this for?" her angelic little voice asked, as she reached for the beautiful bead.

Hakoda looked at her strangely, cocking his head a bit and furrowing his eyebrows.

"My warrior bead, haven't you ever seen one?"

He bent his head a little and let her gently grab it and look at it. She shook her head and smiled as she looked at it.

"Nuh-uh. I've never seen 'nyone," she said softly, her little fingers running across the small designs.

Hakoda looked up at Kya in bewilderment. She was staring at him in horror, her face completely white as the snow outside. She got down on her knees and brought her face closer to where Sana was gripping the small bead. Carefully taking it from Sana's hand, Kya examined it. She was so incredibly close to him, he was sure she would be able to hear his drum beat of a heart. He tried in vain to keep his breathing under control. His palms were starting to become sweaty and he gulped, trying hard to conceal it all.

She took in a sharp breath of air and suddenly let go of the bead. It came down and lightly hit Hakoda on the side of the head. But he didn't feel it. All he could feel was her presence. At that one point he was sure he could have felt her breath breathe on his face. _Oh great spirits, help me._

She pulled back and sat down about five or six feet away from him, sitting on her legs and clasping her hands in her lap.

He tried smiling coolly at her, like he could do at Sana, but just couldn't keep get his face to do what he wanted without smiling like a goofy teenager in love. Which of what, he wasn't. In love. Or a goofy teenager.

"Since Caelan became chief, the men of our tribe haven't worn beads in their hair. Since you left."

Hakoda shook his head and shifted his weight, Sana still trying to look at his bead, fingering it lightly.

"But it's part of our heritage," Hakoda said dreamily, thinking back to when his father had first allowed him to grow out a little bit of hair to put in a bead. He had been seventeen.

Kya shook her head sadly, closing her eyes. "I know, but for some strange reason….Caelan says he never liked that part of the heritage, so he told everyone to stop wearing them."

"I'm keeping mine," Hakoda said quickly, and angrily, completely frustrated that Caelan would do a thing like that. That's not what you were supposed to do as chief. One thing Hakoda learned while up in the north, if not multiple things, was that never ever ever mess with heritage and ritual.

A small blush crossed Kya's face and she looked at the ground again. Or was he just imagining the blush?

Hakoda groaned and sat up, Sana laughing from the tumble.

"I'd better get back to the town," he said suddenly, feeling like he didn't even belong in his own fort.

"Me too, I need to get Sana back to Leyna," Kya offered quickly. Hakoda gulped. Walking down with her had not been one of his plans. He had wanted some time to think and get her out of his mind, but obviously he was there to torture him.

He stood up, and Kya mimicked him. Sana ran over to Kya offering to be lifted up.

Kya lifted her up with an "oof."

"My you are getting heavy dear," she said tiredly.

Hakoda felt his heart tug in her direction.

"Here," he offered, "Let me carry her."

Sana yawned tiredly and leaned on Hakoda's shoulder as Kya handed her over.

Hakoda smiled softly, the feeling of protection running through his body. He glanced over at Kya, her bright eyes looking up at him, blinking and unsure. She smiled sadly at him, and he vaguely wondered why it seemed so sad.

He offered a smile back, feeling like all his senses were on fire, and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and breathe in her scent and whisper in her ear that he had messed up and missed her all these five long years.

He held himself back and looked at the ground blinking, his smile fading.

No.

He had left for a reason. That reason was to find who he was. And he had found it. He was a warrior; like his father. But he was better than any warrior in the south, and one of the top five students in the north pole. Things had gone according to plan.

He started walking out the door. He knew he needed to give up these feelings. There was no way Kya would like him after all these years, and even after what he did to her; leaving and all. On the way down to the town, the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow and Sana's sleeping form in his arms, he tried to remember what the life was like up in the north pole. He tried so hard to remember the confidence and the strength and brutality and honor he had up there, all of which he had planned on bringing down to the south and being unmovable. Unstoppable. The strongest most honorable man they had ever seen.

He looked at Kya out of the corner of his eyes. She was walking with her head straight ahead, her parka hood on.

He looked back ahead again.

But now that he was back, why was he feeling like he had no control over it at all?


End file.
